Cameo Lumin Vers
by KeropiL
Summary: (Lumin FF) Mereka... di lupakan, tapi mau kah kalian mendengar ceritan tentang si pemeran hiburan ini? DLDR simple, BL


Apa kau seorang Pengemar film?

Atau... hanya seorang kutu buku yang selalu membaca novel klasik?

Jika iya... bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu? Sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya bisa di jawab dengan mudah oleh seorang pengemar film dan kutu buku pembaca novel, kau mau tau? Tapi.. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana kawan, jawablah dengan sederhana pula.

_Apa pendapat mu untuk pemeran hiburan? Pemeran yang hanya lewat dan sesekali membatu si pemeran utama?_

Apa jawabanmu? Bingung?

Tak usah terlalu di pikirkan, jika memang tak ada yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka sang pemeran hiburan. Mereka memang tak penting, karena yang selalu kalian perhatikan hanya si pemeran utama dengan segala rintangan yang dihadapinya.

Mereka... di lupakan, tapi mau kah kalian mendengar ceritan tentang si pemeran hiburan ini. Setidaknya dengan ini, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pemeran utama.

**KeropiL**

**Present**

**:: Cameo ::**

**T **

**(One Shoot Maybe…)**

**Typo's**

.

.

.

Enjoy

Aku Minseok, atau begitulah orang-orang yang dekat dengan ku memanggilku. Saat ini aku bersekolah di Empire High School, sekolah yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh anak para pengusaha yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan harta yang melimpah. Singkat cerita, aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang berpenghasilan berlimpah, Appa adalah pendiri hotel Nexxus. Ya, hotel yang terkenal dengan segala kemewahan yang ada di dalamnya, dan Eomma ku merupakan pewaris RS Internasional Seoul yang memegang saham terbesar di Hotel Nexxus.

Tapi tetap sesempurna apapun kehidupan ku, seorang manusia tetaplah tidak sempurna. Aku gay, hei kalian tidak salah mendengar atau dalam kasus ini salah membaca. Aku memang seorang _gay_, dan Eomma dan Appa ku pun sudah tau kalau anak satu-satunya ini seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Bagaimana reaksi mereka?

Hmm.. boleh ku katakan mereka biasa saja. Jangan kaget seperti itu, kami memang berasal dari keluarga terhormat tapi-

Tunggu dulu!

Aku mengerti sekarang. Apa kalian masih berpikir jika orang-orang seperti kami itu pasti selalu mementingkan uang dan statra sosial, Sehingga penyuka sesama jenis yang tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk di jadikan ahli waris harus di tentang? Hahahaha kalian benar-benar pencinta drama yang baik.

Apa kalian masih bingung? Baiklah dengan rendah hati aku akan menjelaskan ini untuk kalian.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang kami yang selalu mementingkan uang dan status sosial memang benar, kami memang menempatkan uang nomor satu dalam segala hal, karena uanglah kami bisa berkuasa dan karena uang jugalah kami mempunyai tahta.

Tapi untuk pemikiran kalian tentang penyuka sesama jenis yang tidak bisa di terima di golongan chaebol (Conglomerate Company) itu salah, bukankah kalian yang memikirkan kami sebagai para pencinta uang. Dan bukankah itu berarti kami akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan uang, termasuk menjodohkan para pewaris untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. Yayaya aku tau, kalian pasti sering melihat ini di setiap drama film kegemaran kalian itu, tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat kalian kaget jika kalian mengetahui ini. Apa kalian mau tau, baiklah aku akan memberi tahu kalian, tapi aku mohon siapkan tabung oksigen kalian untuk saat ini.

Kami para Chaebol tidak pernah memandang gender untuk urusan perjodohan demi menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar. Sekali lagi, kami menjodohkan para ahli waris namja dan yeoja, namja dan namja. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar perjodohan sesama yeoja selama aku hidup, karena apa? Yeoja mempunyai ego yang tinggi, sedangkan sesaama namja mempunyai pemikiran yang tinggi, jika mereka memang bukan gay dan terpaksa menjadi gay karena perjodohan, mereka bisa saja tetap tinggal serumah dan saling menyapa sebagai suami dan huswife, dan jika di luar rumah mereka bisa bermain dengan semua yeoja jika mereka mau.

Tapi untunglah orang tuaku tidak seperti mereka pada golongan kami, mereka lebih berpikiran realistis, bukan berarti aku bebas memilih apa yang aku mau. Tapi setidaknya, Aku tidak teralu terkekang seperti mereka yang satu sekolah denganku.

Tunggu dulu, apa aku tadi menyingung tentang sekolah? Hmm... aku memang bersekolah di Empire high school, tapi menurutku Empire high school bukanlah sekolah, tapi lebih sebagai tempat pembuktiaan siapa yang paling berkuasa. Setiap kami berpapasan bukan salam sapa seperti teman yang di dapat, melainkan _"aku dengar saham ayahmu turun? Apa sebentar lagi kau akan bangkrut?" _seperti itulah.

Karena itu pulalah aku terkenal sebagai Kim Minseok _si pendiam _dan Kim Minseok _si manusia es, _karena apa? Aku terlalu malas untuk mengenal sosok para penjilat seperti mereka. Kadang aku berpikir betapa enaknya terlahir menjadi si miskin yang berkerja keras, tapi itu hanya mimpiku saja, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir jika nanti aku menjadi si miskin.

:: :: ::

Bruk!

"Zhang Yixing! Beraninya kau!"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku, dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa memutarkan bola mata malas, lagi-lagi Zhang Yixing si miskin itu yang sedang menjadi bahan bully para yeoja yang iri padanya.

"Memangnya apa salahku Jung-sshi?" Sosok namja manis berdimpel yang ku sebut Zhang Yixing itu menyentak tangan Jessica Jung yang tadi menjambak rambutnya, dan setelahnya aku tidak bisa melihat lagi karena mulai berkerumunnya siswa dan siswi lain yang ingin melihat pertengkaran itu. Dan dengan gerakkan cepat aku segera membereskan buku yang terbuka di depanku dan bersiap melangkah keluar, bersikap acuh seperti Kim Minseok yang biasanya.

Tapi pergerakkan ku terhenti saat tiba-tiba sosok itu datang dan menahan tangan Jessica yang akan menampar Yixing, memberi kalimat mengancam dan menarik Yixing keluar melewatiku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirku keatas, setidaknya dengan itu aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit motivasi untuk menjadi si miskin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min hyung..." Aku tetap berjalan dengan tegap ketika sebuah suara yang sangat akrab di telinganku menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Apa tadi hyung berada di kelas saat keributan itu?" Sosok itu berjalan di sampingku dengan tangan yang coba membawa sebagian buku yang kubawa tadi.

"Hmm.. begitulah hun, mereka benar-benar terlihat sedang memainkan drama" Ucapku santai

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja hyung, eh ngomong-ngomong kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Antarkan aku ke taman belakang hunnie, dan jaga sikapmu sekarang. Koridor mulai ramai..." Ucapku dan dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Sehun yang langsung berdiri tegap bukan selengehan seperti beberapa saat tadi.

**:: KeropiL ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lagi-lagi aku menemukanmu di sini" Aku hanya meliriknya sepintas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacaku.

"Aku bosan melihat drama yang selalu dimainkan oleh sepupumu itu.."

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

"Hm.. nado, lebih baik aku kemari dan memandangmu Minseok-ah" Aku segera menutup buku yang aku baca dan melemparkan kearahnya.

"Berhentilah bercanda Wu-sshi" ucapku dan memeluk kedua lututku.

"Dan berhentilah berbicar formal kepadaku Minseok-ah, panggil saja aku Kris, mengerti" Sosok yang bernama lengkap Kris Wu itu bangkit dan menjadikan posisinya duduk di sebelahku.

"Minseok-ah"

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ne, aku masih menyukainya"

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah tau jika ia mencintai Zhang Yixing" ucap Kris hyung yang berhasil membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tau.."

"Lalu, apa kau akan menjadi pemeran antagonis dalam drama ini.." Dan aku hanya bisa terseyum mendengar pertanyaan yunho hyung.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan menjadi pemeran antagonis dalam drama ini hyung. Jessica lebih cocok mendapatkan peran itu" Ucapku dan dapat kulihat Kris tersenyum mendegar jawabanku.

"Lalu kau berperan sebagai apa disini?"

"Aku.. aku lebih cocok di sebut pemeran hiburan, pemeran yang hanya numpang lewat dan menolong si pemeran utama yang terluka meskipun hanya sedikit"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.." jawabku dan mulai membereskan buku-buku yang di baca oleh ku tadi, karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku permisi Kris.." Ucapku dengan sedikit membungkuk setelah membereskan bukuku.

"Minseok-ah!_

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika suara Kris terdengar di arah belakang,

_Berhentilah menganggapmu sebagai pemeran hiburan disini. Dan teruslah pikirkan apa yang ku tanyakan padamu dulu"

"Aku terus memikirkannya hyung, bahkan saat aku berbicara ini kepadamu. Aku masih tetap memikirkannya.." Ucapku tanpa menoleh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku ketika suara Kris tak teerdengar.

**:: KeropiL ::**

Apa kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di kehidupanku ini? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan lagi.

Zhang Yixing, nama namja manis berdimpel yang tersebut-sebut tadi adalah seorang siswa pindahan dari CIS yang mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga ia bisa bersekolah di sini. CIS (China International School) merupakan salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di China akan para siswanya yang terkenal cerdas tanpa melihat status sosial, semuanya diperlakukan sama. Berbeda sekali dengan disini, yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia –Yixing- mau pindah ke sini, sekolah yang semua siswanya di perlakukan berbeda sesuai stastus yang mereka sandang.

Ini mungkin awal drama yang bagus, si miskin yang salah masuk itu bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya. Dan pangerannya itu adalah Xi Luhan, pewaris tunggal SIXI Crop, perusahaan yang terjun di bidang Real Estate. Dan pikirkan saja sendiri kelanjutannya.

Sedangkan yang menyapaku di koridor tadi itu adalah Sehun, lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun. Anak pertama Menteri Keuangan Korea, ia mempunya adik perempuan yang sekarang sedang bersekoah di luar negri. Sehun itu konyol, sosok yang tak pantas dengan gelar putra sulung sang Menteri Keuangan yang terkenal dengan sifat tegasnya. Tapi segala sifat konyol cenderung gila itu hanya akan di tunjukkannya kepadaku, ia sahabatku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

Dan yang terakhir itu Kris Wu, ia bukan berasal dari keluarga Pengusaha sepertiku melainkan Politikus, ayahnya Wu Jaehyun merupakan Presiden Korea untuk Lima tahun kedepan. Tapi aku dengar dari Sehun, Kris mulai terjun ke dunia bisnis tahun kemarin dengan memengang 25% saham SIXI. Dan sedikit bocoran juga Kris dan Luhan itu bersaudara.

:: :: ::

"Hyung..." Aku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, apa aku melamun lagi?

"Ya kau melamun lagi hyung.." Ucap Sehun seperti bisa mengerti arah tatapan ku.

"Cepat bereskan barangmu hyung, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucapnya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikeras untuk mengatarkan aku pulang Hunnie, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Tanyaku padanya yang sekarang tengah sibuk memaikan game diponselnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini kepadamu sebelumnya hyung, alasanya karena aku menyukaimu" Ucapnya santai yang hanya bisa di balas oleh helaan napas dari ku.

"Baiklah ayo Tn. Oh aku sudah selesai" Ucapku dan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari kelas.

**:: KeropiL ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara awal april masih terasa dingin, tapi ketika melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di taman depan rumah yang selalu di rawat oleh Eomma membuat udara yang lumaya terasa dingin itu sedikit menghangat.

"_Karena aku menyukaimu hyung.."_

"_Aku akan menunggu sampai tempat itu terbuka sedikit untukku, aku akan menunggumu Minseok-ah.."_

Suara Sehun dan Kris yang entah kenapa sedikit tergiang di telingaku itu sukses membuat kedua sudut bibirku terangkat keatas. Mereka menyukaiku, menyukai seorang pemeran hiburan untuk seseorang yang kucintai.

Aku bingung, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Karena saat ini aku masih mencintainya, mencintai sosok Xi Luhan yang mencintai si miskin Zhang Yixing. Dan jika drama konyol yang selalu menceritakan si kaya dan si miskin itu bernar adanya, apakah aku harus menyerah sekarang? Karena pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersama.

Aku hanya Kim Minseok si pemeran hiburan dalam drama yang dibuat oleh Xi Luhan dan Zhang Yixing, karena apa? Karena aku selalu ada saat Jessica mulai menganggu Yixing, karena aku selalu ada saat Luhan datang dan membela Yixing, dan karena aku selalu ada saat mereka bersama.

Apa ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaan ku saat itu? Iri dan cemburu? Tentu saja aku merasakan itu, tapi aku tak seperti Jessica yang menunjukkannya secara langsung. Aku merupakan type orang yang senang memendamnya.

_Apa alasan aku mencintai Xi Luhan?_

Kalau di tanya mengenai itu akupun tak tau pasti, yang jelas aku menyukainya saat tak sengaja mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi di ruang musik waktu kelas dua junior high school. Dan setelahnya aku mulai memperhatikan segala tentangnya sampai saat ini. Kami tak terlalu asing, setidaknya kami saling menyapa sesekali saat bertemu, ya hanya sekedar menyapa tidak lebih.

_Apa aku sering menangis karena hal itu?_

Aku bukan yeoja yang cengeng, aku ini namja. Tapi meskipun begitu ada kalanya aku menangis, dan sosok yang selalu di sampingku adalah Sehun. Sehun yang akan selalu memelukku saat cairan bening itu akan keluar, menyembunyikan kerapuhanku di dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Andaikan saja sosok yang aku cintai itu adalah dirinya, mungkin ini akan terasa bahagia. Tapi aku mencintai Xi Luhan, bukan Oh Sehun.

**:: :: ::**

Srett...

Aku dapat merasakan dua buah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ku, memelukku dari belakang dan tekanan ringan di bahuku saat sosok itu menempatkan kepalanya di bahu bagian kananku.

"Coba kau ingat lagi berapa kali dalam hari ini kau melamun hyung.." Aku hanya tersenyum dan tanganku bergerak mengenggam kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggangku.

"Mungkin tiga kali"

"Cih.. jadwal melamunmu itu sudah seperti jadwal minum obat Appa ku" Cibirnya pelan

"Hahaha kau ini, tapi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari" Tanya ku dan mulai melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu makan di luar, Ayoo!" Sehun langsung tersenyum dan menarik pelan tanganku, tapi aku menahannya.

"Ahjuma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukku Hunnie.."

"Aku tidak peduli, Aku ingin makan malam diluar bersamamu sekarang" Ucapnya dan kembali menarik tanganku.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar aku memperhatikan punggungnya, punggung itu tampak berbeda dengan punggung Oh Sehun sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sehun kecil yang mudah menangis jika aku terluka sedikit saja, punggung itu kini adalah punggung yang selalu memyembunyikan aku saat aku terlihat rapuh. Dan karena ini pulalah aku ragu untuk menjawab pernyataannya kepadaku, Sehun terlalu baik dan tidak pantas jika harus aku jadikan pelarianku akan cintaku kepada Luhan yang tak terbalaskan. Dan mungkin.. aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk hal itu.

Aku sedikit melebarkan langkahku agar bisa sejajar denganya, mengapit lenganya dan berseru dengan semangat "Ayo kita makan!"

"Hei, hyung kau kenapa? Bukannya kau tadi terlihat tidak semangat.." Tanya Sehun heran

"Itu tadi Hunnie bukan sekarang" Ucapku santai dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"Aish.. kau aneh hyung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini tanggal 11 april, aku telah memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah masa depanku. Hanya satu harapanku, semoga aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusan yang aku ambil sekarang ini.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu dengan ku sekarang Minseok-ah" Aku menoleh, menatap Kris yang sudah duduk di sampingku di taman belakang sekolah tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Kris.." Ujarku mantap

"Apa itu? Jika itu hanya membuat hatiku terluka lebih baik kau diam saja.." Ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan

"Tapi bagaimana jika ini sebaliknya.." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat Kris mulai menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Jadi apa aku di terima?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tid_" Ucapanku langsung terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kris menarikku kedalam pelukkannya.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalasnya.

Setidaknya dengan ini aku tidak menyakiti Sehun. Aku tau jika Kris pernah mencintai seseorang dulu, tapi ia bernasib sama sepertiku, cintanya di tolak. Dan mungkin aku hanya pelarian saja untuknya, sama sepertiku, aku menjadikan Kris pelarian dalam hidupku.

**:: KeropiL ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Aku menutup bukuku dengan kasar, aku mulai muak dengan kelakuan Jessica Jung yang kurasa mulai keterlaluan. Ku langkahkan kakiku kearah kerumunan yeoja yang sudah di pastikan tengah melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak pantas pada Zhag Yixing.

Sret..

Byur!

Aku bisa melihat tatapan kaget saat aku datang dan menahan tangan Jessica yang akan menumpahkan cat berwarna merah kearah Yixing dan malah menyiramkan cat itu ke tubuh Jessica.

"Min oppa!" Jeritnya tak terima

Aku sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirku dan mataku menatap remeh sosok di depanku itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan suara mejijikan itu. Jung Jessica.. kau merupakan anak sulung Tn dan Ny Jung yang aku hormati, tapi aku tak menyangka orang tuamu yang berkerja sebagai Hakim Agung mempunyai anak yang tak bermoral sepertimu" Ucap ku dingin dan menarik pelan tangan Yixing.

**:: :: ::**

"Kansahamnida.." Aku dapat merasakan nada yang sedikit ragu saat Yixing menerima saputangan ku untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sedikit ternodai oleh cat.

"Hm.."

"Yixing!" Aku dan Yixing sontak menoleh kearah suara, dan yang terlihat adalah sosok Luhan yang berlari tergesa mendekati Yixing.

"Gwenchana?" Aku dapat merasakan rasa cemas yang terasa amat sangat saat Luhan tiba di hadapan Yixing dan melihat keadaan berantakan Yixing.

"Ne" Jawab Yixing lirih, dan aku bisa merasakan pandangannya kearahku yang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kansahamnida! Kim Jongwoon-sshi Kansahamnida karena kau telah menyelamatkan Yixing!" langkah ku sempat terhenti ketika suara yang selalu ingin ku dengar itu berteriak dari arah belakangku.

Aku memutar tubuhku kebelakang, melihat Luhan dan Yixing yang kini tengah berpegangan tangan dengan mata yang menatap kearahku.

"Cheonmaneyo, itu bukan hal sulit untukku" Uapku dengan senyum di wajahku sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti.

"_Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat Kris?"_

"_Bulan depan Minseok-ah, saat kau telah menyelesaikan ujian mu, dan saat itu juga Aku telah lulus"_

"_Baikalah.. tapi Kris, aku mohon rahasiakan hal ini dari Sehun, aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"_

Sekelebat bayangan yang terjadi tadi siang kembali berputar di kepalaku, ya bulan depan semua ini akan berakhir, bulan depan aku tidak perlu lagi menahan rasa sakit setiap meihat mereka bersama, bulan depan aku akan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan Kris, bukan di korea dan aku juga tidak tau Kris akan membawaku kemana nanti. Aku hanya berharap sekarang, semoga keputusanku ini tidak salah..

Tess

Aku meraba pipi kananku yang terasa basah, lagi-lagi aku menagis karenanya dan semoga ini menjadi yang terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal Xi Luhan.."

**:: End ::**

Hallo aku Come Back!

Hahaha ada yang tau cerita ini? *Gak ada yang Jawab* #Nangis

Ini tuh ff di akun sebelah yang aku buat **Lumin Vers**-nya hahaha *Alibi karena males buat cerita baru*

Gimana pada suka gak? Semoga aja pada suka yaaa hehe

Jadi gimana kalau langsung Review aja? *kedip-kedip imut*

.

.

.

.

Mind to review (:


End file.
